Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (7 - 8 \times 3) \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = 1 + (7 - 24) \times 3 $ $ = 1 + (-17) \times 3 $ $ = 1 - 51 $ $ = -50 $